The Lost Chapters of Rebirth
by Organization Number 15
Summary: These are some chapters I decided to get rid of from the mainstream story temporarily. I might consider walking the path I wrote here or I might diverge to a new path. Either way, here is some of my work I deemed worthy of keeping.
1. Kronos Blade

**Hey! I hope you like my comeback chapter. I've been planning this chapter for A WHILE now and could not wait to write it. It may seem completely out of place, but this is my first major alteration to the original Kingdom Hearts storyline. Things should be picking up from here :) Also, bear with me for what I introduce in this chapter.**

**Anyways, the long awaited Chapter 28!  
**

* * *

Sora was taking the long way back to the hotel. He wanted to walk off the embarrassment of what just happened with Kairi. He blushed at the thought for a moment, but quickly corrected himself as he heard Miyu laugh internally at the feeling of his face getting warmer.

He didn't know what to do about the voice inside of his head. He sighed, grateful that he couldn't hear any of Sora's thoughts. It wasn't that he wasn't thankful for Miyu's help for saving his friends or all the pointers he gave Sora as he trained. He was a tremendous help; Sora no longer felt he was a burden to the group with all the training he's been getting, up close and personal, with Miyu.

He could say it was the lack of privacy, but Sora didn't feel like that was the reason why Miyu irked him.

It was the fact that Sora didn't know Miyu's intentions.

Sora knew Miyu was a good person; he had no doubt that he would take Sora's body for his own benefit. Not like he could anyways; Sora had to give up control for Miyu to intervene, and even then, Sora had no trouble at all regaining control whenever he wanted to.

Sora couldn't help but pity Miyu too. He didn't have a body, nor could he voice any opinion to the world other than through Sora. More so, Miyu was some sort of genius in retrospect to the many people Sora met. The only one who even compared to Miyu's genius was perhaps Emiri, and they still were radically different. Emiri was more of a strategist, attacking the enemy with movements suited to the weakness of her opponent and taking advantage of any resource she possessed. She made adaptations to the enemy and managed to keep up with any adjustments she needed to make, like cascading water.

But Miyu was different. He didn't preplan when he jumped into battle. Instead, he would still seek the enemy's weakness, but suit his moves to his strengths and find a way to use his own raw skill to take down the enemy. One would say he didn't adapt to the enemy, but made the enemy adapt to him. His trump cards were played without wasting any extra energy, something only a veteran was capable of. He was more like a raw fire to Emiri's water.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a gasp from Miyu. Sora jumped out of his thoughts to see the horror that presented itself in front of him.

Emiri was passed out on the ground, darkness radiating from her body like wisps of smoke.

Sora ran up to her immediately, but hesitated as he approached the darkness cocooning around her body. Sora hesitated as he kneeled closer to her body, examining her. Her eyes were open, but they stared out blankly in the distance, void of consciousness. Sora tingled even more as she realized Emiri's eyes were golden.

"W-what's happening to Emiri?!" Sora panicked.

_She has been overtaken by shadowed light!_ Miyu gasped.

"What do you mean shadowed light?" Sora asked, frantic, "That's obviously darkness surrounding her!"

"No," Miyu's voice penetrated the air suddenly as Sora heard him out loud for the first time ever, "Darkness in the worlds no longer exist, Sora. What you see here is commonly referred to as darkness. Darkness is neutrality, the embodiment of the universe itself; you can't see darkness, only the distortion of space around darkness, like a black hole. No, this is shadowed light, light's opposition and the all consuming force that poses a threat to the Worlds. The Heartless, your enemies, they fight with the shadowed light."

"The shadowed light…" Sora whispered, "Then what do we do to help Emiri?!" Sora began to panic once again. He didn't understand what this _shadowed_ _light_ was and what is happening to his friend, gut he wanted to help in any way possible.

"Sora, you Keyblade, draw it out," Miyu instructed. Sora did as he was instructed and summoned his keyblade. A flash of light appeared as his Keyblade was summoned.

"Now, Sora," Miyu continued, "I need control of your body once more."

"Understood," Sora gave control to Miyu. Miyu lifted the Key to All Worlds into the sky.

"What I am about to show you is an ability only available to a certain few. A wielder of the Key to All Worlds is capable of performing the ability. You see, all Worlds possess light in their innermost core. All energy comes from this natural light; it is a visible entity that radiates life into people and allows energy to flow properly. Only places like the Inbetween, devoid of light, do not have this natural light, unless the 'Lanes Inbetween' are opened."

"This ability is known as Core Channeling, the Core being the World's shard of light and Channeling referring to the natural light radiating from the Core. Now, watch. Feel the energy; allow it to move through you, Sora."

Miyu swung the keyblade and slammed the tip into the ground. Sora, at first, felt nothing, but soo enough, the energy began shooting up like a geyser, into his Keyblade, and into him, coursing through his veins like his own blood. Sora felt radiating light come from him as Miyu began shifting the light, crawling through the ground like shadows. The light found itself nearing Emiri's body, penetrating through the darkness, no, _shadowed_ _light_, surrounding her like glass and began enveloping her into a natural light. The light glowed like a supernova, making Sora have to shield his eyes. The light subsided to a faint glow as Emiri's body was covered in a veil of light.

"This process will take some time," Miyu explained, "we shouldn't move her while she is still touching the Earth, so we should stay here."

"Got it," Sora regained control of his body, but his mind was racing.

_How does he know all of this? This shadowed light, Core Channeling, this "Darkness" he speaks of now gone from our world._

_I need to know._

"I know what you're about to ask me, Sora," Miyu spoke suddenly, "No, I can't read your mind, but I can guess."

Sora remained quiet for a beat. Then, gathering courage, he spoke.

"Who are you?"

Miyu sighed, "I guess it's time you learned. If Emiri is in this state, then I have nothing to lose.

"Sora, I am from the future."

Sora gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_A man from the __**future**__?! This has to be some cruel joke._

"I didn't think you'd believe me," Miyu spoke again, "So instead of trying to convince you, I'll show you."Sora felt himself losing control of his body again, a larger presence filling his body than before. The pressure was immense, like a power kept hidden until just then.

"I could have taken control of your body whenever I wanted. Sorry, Sora," Miyu sighed, "I never wanted to, but it is necessary."

Miyu summoned his own blade, the Ultima, but right then, smashed his keyblade into fragments. A rainbow of shards exploded from his hand, falling into the ground, but never touched as they faded away into light. In his hand was another keyblade, a royal purple colored one that sung as it glowed. The Keyblade encompassed his hand with little spikes appearing from the hilt like the markings of a clock, marking each hour from 1 to 11. At the 12 O' clock mark, a blade split into two like the Oathkeeper, extending upward to meet at a razor sharp point. The split blade was also engraved with pulsing blue and green veins that went from tip to hilt. Hovering over the pointed tip was a blue and green gear, which was engraved with ancient markings. The gear held in place four green and blue clock hands inside a large disc of blue and green energy; from one very long and moving constantly to an incredibly short one that dead still, like it hasn't moved in centuries. Around the gear encircled eleven diamond shards, as thin as glass, but radiating a beautiful blue green color. The shards started small at the base near the tip of the keyblade itself, but grew increasingly larger on both sides, the 12 O' clock shard the largest. At the 6 O' clock mark on the hilt, there also extended a chain that was made of the same materials as the glass blades, which came to a key charm that was a large dodecahedron crystal the size of a golf ball, as clear blue as the sky. At the center of the keyblade, before it extended upward, an hourglass was engraved into the blade filled at the top with blue green sand, seemingly struggling to fall to the bottom of the hourglass.

The one thing Sora noticed above all else was, even though he was not in control of his body, he still felt the incredible weight of the keyblade and noticed that Miyu took it in both hands, wielding the keyblade like a proper double edged sword.

"This is known as Kronos Blade, or the Keyblade of Time as it is sometimes referred to as," Miyu looked at his Keyblade in awe, "This allows me to jump to any point in time in which the Key of All Worlds exists."

"W-what do you mean?" Sora was awe struck.

"You see, the Key to All Worlds is the Keyblade of Material Space, as few refer to it as. As long as it exists in a time period, I can use the Kronos Blade to jump to that period of time. But time travel is difficult. First, something you have possessed or you have come from must exist in the time period for you to jump there. As you may have guessed, I am the future wielder to the Key of All Worlds."

_My successor?! _Sora wondered in shock, _No wonder he knew so much!_

"Next, you must be able to inhabit a body in order to function in the past. It's not enough for the Key to All Worlds to simply exist in a time period for me to jump to that time period. There also must be a wielder who possesses the Keyblade, or I couldn't live as a normal human being. That body is **you** Sora."

_So that is why he suddenly came to my body!_

"Now, Sora, I will show you how I did it," Miyu turned Sora's gaze up to directly in front of his body.

Miyu raised the keyblade in front of him and a charge began surrounding the keyblade. When the keyblade finished gathering energy, he took the power and swung it into the ground in front of him, a blue and green light forming an arc that ripped the ground apart. From that crack formed a portal of absolute darkness, like a flat back hole, waiting patiently for someone to approach it.

"The Temporal Fissure" Miyu spoke, "A sight that not many people knew existed, much less seen. I will take you to somewhere you should remember fondly."

Sora tried to yell at Miyu, tell him not to take him, that he was insane. But he couldn't speak.

And with that, Miyu leapt into the Temporal Fissure.

Sora blanked out.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA The evil cliffhanger! Don't worry, everything is cleared up in Chapter 29.**

**Oh, and yes, I did base the Kronos Blade off of the Time Gears in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2. I thought if anyone should travel time, let it be with the keyblade that looks the most epic way imaginable.  
**

**I know what you're your thinking, Miyu is from the freaking FUTURE?! Now, bear with me, this is incredibly important, and you'll just have to wait to the next chapter as to WHY I would add a time traveler to the group. You won't be left questioning it long. And no, this wasn't some random idea I just threw in; I planned this for months and it'll fit into the story I've envisioned perfectly.  
**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	2. To the Future of Shadows

**And here's the second part. I first want to note this because it caused some confusion within my audience: I am not using the metaphorical western philosophy of light and darkness being opposites, but rather another metaphorical philosophy that is a little but more eastern, based off the idea of darkness being neutrality and light existing as a balance between a good and evil, for say, but still being one and whole. If that helped to clarify, then good. If not, stick with me, and you'll come to understand.  
**

**Oh, and I changed the term for lights opposite from what I originally wrote. It's "shadowed light"  
**

**Anyways, if you stuck with me this far, thank you. Everything will be explained in this chapter. Warning though, this is a big one!  
**

* * *

Sora panicked as he regained consciousness. He frantically looked around to see…

_No…This can't be possible…_

Sora was in his bedroom, in his bed, as a five year old boy.

"W…what happened to me?!" Sora gasped as he got out of his bed. He felt…distorted if that was the right way to out it. He was several feet shorter, and yes, he knew he was a short teen, but this felt incredibly strange to him. He moved his arms, fiddling with his shorter form by jumping and rolling. He even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

But he wasn't waking up…

But that means…

"So, how does it feel to be 7 again, Sora?" Miyu voice came from out of nowhere.

"Wait! So everything that you just told me, about coming from the future, the Kronos Blade, it was all **true**?!" Sora gasped. Miyu walked right out of his body in front of him.

He was a tall, lean, yet well built man, about 18 years old, with very tan skin and piercing red eyes that were sturdy and confident. He had long dark forest green hair that was tied back into a bushy, spiky ponytail that extended to his waist; his messy bangs fell over a green headband that was tied to his forehead. He wore a green sleeveless tunic that sashes over him and tight camouflage pants that were tucked into his black military boots. He wore a leather chest sash like Emiri's, except the emblem in the middle was of two crossed swords over a shield, which engraved on the shield was "G.O.D.F.R.E.D.". He also had a utility belt strapped to his waist carrying future tech that was beyond Sora's imagination. One thing Sora noticed in particular was Miyu was transparent, a hologram standing in front of him.

"Sora, welcome to your past."

"Miyu!" Sora was stunned, "H-how did you get out of me?"

"It's not hard to do that," Miyu explained, "Actually, when it comes to time travel, this is how you usually go from one time period to the next. Interfering in the affairs of time is a dangerous act; this is why there are such strong limits that exist in time travel. I can exist in the past here, but since you came back to the past yourself, you're the only one who can see me and hear me in this form. I can't even affect matter," Miyu demonstrated by walking up to a wall to touch it. His hand went right through the wall.

"That is why I needed your body, Sora."

"I see…" Sora nodded his head, "Then…"

His door opened. He jumped as his mother entered the room with his old jacket in hand.

"Come on, little bear. Time to go to school!" His mother smiled as she placed the jacket onto Sora. Sora was still recovering from shock as his mother got him in the jacket and herded him out the door, "You're going to be late."

Sora was lead through the familiar hallways of his old house. A bomb went off just then and shattered that shattered Sora reality as waves of nostalgia and guilt knocked him back.

_If only I could have saved you, Mom…_

"Good-bye, dear," Sora's mom smiled as she bended over to give him his backpack and a kiss on his forehead. Sora walked outside into the fresh air of his islands, the sun touching the palm trees gently, the wind caressing their leaves. Sora's guilt only increased as he saw Riku in the distance.

_Riku…_

Sora was about to join him when a voice brought him back to reality.

"Sora!" Miyu stood in front of him, towering over his five year old body, "Focus. You can't be seen with your fourteen year old mind or you'll start affecting the past."

"But…" Sora looked at the figure of Riku heading towards town, inching further from him.

"I didn't take you back here to start changing needless things. I did this to show you my ability, to help you grasp the Kronos blade. Now, I will take you back home."

"Wait!" Sora was hit with a realization, "If all you need is my body, then we can fix this mess! We can stop the dark…sorry…_shadowed light_ from taking Destiny Islands. I can save Mom and Riku and everyone else!"

Miyu sighed, "I wish I could do that, but, it's impossible."

"But why not? All you need is me and…"

"No, I need the Key to All Worlds," Miyu corrected, "And yes, you do still have it, however, you cannot summon it. Even with your current knowledge, it's impossible. You haven't gained the ability to wield the Key before this world fell to the shadowed light. It's still inside of you, and that is the only reason why I can jump to this point with you still in your body."

"But…"

"I understand why you want to do that. I wanted to stop all of it from all happening at the source, or at least at _one_ of the sources. But, we are just going to have to accept that we need to deal with it in _your_ present."

"Wait, I've known that you were going to do **something** to alter the past or else you wouldn't need my body. Miyu, what are you trying to change?"

Silence. Miyu looked away, his thoughts scattering from him into the ocean, the bushes, the sand, everywhere they could escape. Sora used this moment to study Miyu; eyes that deepened into a dark depression played on screen, deepening into an endless abyss of misery. They captured nothing but shadows that danced. The movie soon ended unresolved as the gaze returned to Sora.

"I guess I need to tell you. I would have needed your full support anyways, and I think you trust me enough," Miyu looked at Sora dead in the eye.

"I came to prevent the End of the World. And to do that, I might have to kill two people."

"K-kill two people?"

"Yes. Sora, I need to show you one more thing before re return to your present," Miyu pulled out the Kronos Blade and lifted it over his head. He gathered energy and ripped another Temporal Fissure into the ground. Miyu entered Sora's body once more and after gaining control, leaped into the portal once again.

* * *

The first thing Sora realized was he was now in Miyu's body. Miyu closed the Temporal Fissure behind him and returned his keyblade. He summoned another keyblade to his hand, this time being the Key to All Worlds. However, the keyblade looked dented, rusted, like it was barely holding onto itself.

The second thing Sora realized was a horror scene.

The sky was covered in clouds of darkness that were set in stone. No light shined, except from a heart-shaped moon in the sky radiating shadowed light. In front of him was a vast wasteland of darkness that stretched for miles. Shadows were carved into the land like veins, a virus that infected the land and killed it. Heartless and strange white creatures were the only life existing in this wasteland, ravaging the land freely, unchecked by any Keybearer. Sora looked to his left to see a forest of dead trees, branches weakly rising to gasp for help. He saw a hut in the middle of the trees that was likely once beautiful, but was not a rotted building, holes boiling the walls and rooftops caving in. A castle could be seen in the distance from the woods, or at least what was a castle. Now it looked like broken spear points, rising jaggedly into the air.

To Sora's right was a desert, except all the sand was distorted to look like a sea of darkness. A rotting Arabian town, old ruins of what was likely a bustling community. A collapsed palace lied in ruins, a gravestone in a tomb. Sora looked out directly in front of him. The land stretched even further straight forward, where he was only met with more ruins. The one thing he noticed most of all was the crash site of a massive space ship. The ship, from appearance, looked a lot like a whale: a large body with several cracked windows, a single wing that flopped downward like a fin (the other was already torn off the ship), and a tail that looked like a whales fin. Mechanical waste lied around the ship, a nest for a fallen bird. The wreckage seemed to stretch for miles.

"W-what is this?" Sora gasped, horror pumping through his veins.

"This, is my home," Miyu said grimly, "And your future."

_W-what happened? _

"A wasteland, isn't it? Everything in this future is corrupt. The land, the people, this is what happens when you tie the worlds together using the Shadowed Light."

"But how could this have happened?!" Sora began to panic, "Is this where we are going to end up no matter what?!"

"Yes and no. The event that created all of this, what we refer to as "The End of Days", dates back to your time, your current present. This world was formed by tying the Realm of Light to the Realm of Darkness, or really to say, The Realm of the Shadowed. One man managed to create all of this, all of this happened because of this man."

"He is called the "Supreme Being" in this world, at least for the few people that remain in this twisted dimension. After everything happened, Heartless and beings you not familiar with called Nobodies were formed from a majority of those who lived through the End of Days. Only a few people in the Resistance and those who serve this "Supreme Being" still possess hearts."

"In your world, the man's name was Xehanort."

"Xehanort?" Sora pondered the name. He didn't know that name, and yet he shuttered, like a ghost placed a curse upon him.

"There are only a few things I learned from people who lived through the End of Days that I came back to the past with. One, a Heartless named Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, is responsible for starting to connect the Worlds with the Realm of the Shadowed. When the worlds were fully taken by the Shadowed Light, they formed to create one world: this wasteland of darkness before you.

"So that's who were up against in the present?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Miyu responded, "I was sent back in time to prevent him from starting the End of Days. You see, I was a part of a resistance group of survivors who wanted to prevent the Worlds from collapsing."

"Yeah, you mentioned a resistance group earlier," Sora mentioned, "Who exactly are they? And how did you gain the Kronos Blade?"

"The Resistance known as the "Genesis Of Darkness Foundation for Rewriting the End of Days", or simply G.O.D.F.R.E.D. was trying to find a way to stop the end of days and restore both light and darkness back to the worlds. You see, when we began to understand how this world was formed exactly, we found out that, yes, it was intentionally created by Xehanort. So we tried to find a way to undo what happened, but hope was fading. We didn't believe we could undo what happened.

"However, after years of research, we found a scripture that was left behind from one of the Worlds, perhaps one of the Worlds the Keyblade War was fought in. The scripture talked about several Keyblades that possessed special properties that could restore the Darkness to the Worlds. However, the scripture was cut off, so we only learned about a few of them. The Kronos Blade was among them, and we learned that we could go to the past under certain conditions. So as a result, we searched this world of shadows for the pieces to the keyblade. We managed to find all of the pieces over time and hoped to find the scripture in the past; it could bring about the solution we are looking for."

"But won't stopping Xehanort in the past solve everything? Why do you need the special keyblades?" Sora questioned.

"We don't entirely know, but we do know one thing for sure. True, Xehanort intentionally caused the End of Days, but in reality, he only sped it up. The Worlds were unstable to begin with."

"Unstable? But nothing was happening until the Heartless came," Sora stated.

"True, but even if they weren't drawn out by Xehanort, they would have eventually broken through. After all, the Inbetween is Shadowed Light. The Worlds were not meant to be separate to begin with; how they were is still a mystery left behind in the Keyblade War that happened long before you were born, Sora. Part of G.O.D.F.R.E.D.'s intention was to find a solution to recombining the worlds using the darkness this world lacks, but we must prevent Ansem from becoming Xehanort.

"But where did Xehanort gain the power to combine worlds?" Sora asked, "Nobody can have THAT much power."

"Yes, they can. But you are correct that Xehanort does not possess that ability. In order to gain the ability to do monumental tasks requires the power of Kingdom Hearts," Miyu pointed to the heart-shaped moon in the sky, "There is only one way to gain the ability of Kingdom Hearts."

"First, you must forge the X-blade, a keyblade that can unlock Kingdom Heart's true power. To forge an X-blade requires a whole heart of light and a whole heart of shadowed light to be separated, then to commence into a battle when they are of equal strength to re-forge their hearts into an X-blade. You also require a certain ability to gain access into Kingdom Hearts."

"This leads into the other fact I knew about when I entered the past. Ansem combined with somebody in order to gain his heart once more, to become "Xehanort", and to do this, he had to use somebody with an ability that came from Kingdom Hearts itself to mend him with another body in which can produce a heart. This is the same ability used to unlock Kingdom Hearts with the X-blade, known as the "Chain of Revelations".

"And the girl who possessed this ability, who allowed for Ansem to gain a new body and claim Kingdom Hearts to create the End of All Days, was Emiri."

"Sora, I know I'll have to kill Xehanort. But you saw what happened to Emiri before I sent you back in time. Her shadow heart is beginning to gain control and try to break free of her. If this happens, it will be catastrophic, and it will ultimately lead to the End of Days. If I have to, if Xehanort gains his chance and shadowed light gains control over her…"

"She might share Xehanort's fate…"

"And I'll have no choice, but to kill her as well."

* * *

**:O (I can;t say anything else, tee hee)**

**Please review.**


End file.
